Restraining Order
by AnimeKinIsMe
Summary: Fuji decides Tezuka needs a lover and he begins his quest for the perfect person. Contains references to boyXboy relationships. R


-1A/N: Hello! I'm Mint and it's good to finally get some of my writing out even if it is just a one shot. Hope you enjoy! I hope to get another out soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Prince of Tennis characters or it's plot. To Bad. sobs

Restraining Order

It was a beautiful sunny day when Tezuka's doom entered his classroom with a smile on its face. It was lunchtime at Seigaku when Fuji entered Oshi and Tezuka's classroom. Oshi and Fuji greeted each other while Tezuka just nodded. He tried to ignore them as they began to converse.

"Oshi, how are you today?" Fuji questioned.

"I'm fine, but where is Eiji?" Oshi asked worriedly.

"He's with our science teacher. Apparently, it seems, he neglected to turn in his research paper today," Fuji cheerfully answered the worried Oshi.

"Oh, no! Will it be okay? I mean he's already forgot 2 papers this month and…"

Fuji went silent as Oshi began worrying aloud. Tezuka ate quietly hoping to be forgotten. Alas it was not to be because Fuji suddenly gained a sly look on his face. When Tezuka noticed he wanted to run and hide, but couldn't because he's supposed to be the stoic captain.

"Saa, Oshi, don't you think Tezuka needs a lover?" Fuji innocently asked interrupting Oshi's worrying.

Oshi turned bright red and began to splutter. Then he quickly glanced a Tezuka before turning back to Fuji.

"I think that…I mean he's," Oshi trieded again, "Maybe-"

"I think so too!" Fuji exclaimed cheerfully interrupting Oshi again.

Tezuka looked on in disbelief, not that anyone could tell. The boy felt his begin to twitch as oshi spluttered nonsense and Fuji stared at him expectantly. He felt the need to end this foolishness right now and did so.

" Fuji I'm fine as I am," he said commandingly, "I don't need a lover. I'm fine just the way I am. Understood?"

"Nonsense," Fuji smiled wider and Tezuka got the impression of a hungry panther ready to pounce, "And you know what, Tezuka?"

Fuji didn't wait for an answer and just told Tezuka right away.

"I'm going to help you," Fuji stated evilly, " I'm sure Eji would love to help as well!"

With that said Fuji stood up before Tezuka could protest and walked out of the room. Tezuka's eye was twitching frantically now. The only thing going through Tezuka's brain was how Insanely cruel Fuji was. Hopefully though this plot of Fuji's would be over quickly and be painless. Yah right, he would be lucky is his sanity was still intact at the end of the week.

At the end of the day after Tezuka had closed up the clubroom, he headed to his locker. His eyes opened in surprise as he saw a large, and rather lumpy cloth bag by his locker. It had his name on it and a lock on it. He opened his locker and found a note with a key attached. He opened the note and it said:

"I wasn't sure what gender you preferred so I improvised."

-Fuji

Tezuka wasn't sure what was in the bag, but he sure had a suspicion. He really wanted to just walk awy, but knew he had to open the bag. With a sigh he opened the lock. As the bag fell away he was in shock. Inside was Ibu Shinji from Fudomine in a girls uniform. Shinji had tape over his mouth and his hand and feet were both tied together. Tezuka felt his irritation at Fuji increase and become anger. He crouched down and began undoing the strangely silent and unmoving boy's bonds. As soon as he untied him and removed the tape the kid began mumbling.

"What am I doing here? I was heading home when I was grabbed. I remember seeing Fuji, but why did he knock me out? Why am I in a bag too wearing a girls uniform? I don't think a like this. There's a breeze in my nether regions that's unpleasant. Why is Tezuka-san looking at me that way? You'd think he'd never seen a guy in a girl's clothing before. Although it's possible he hasn't because I've only seen it once before this. It was when An dressed Kamio up for fun. Kamio was very unhappy with his gothic lolita outfit, but I told him his little crush would get him in trouble. Obviously Kamio isn't a frill person. I doesn't matter, who wants to wear frills anyway? Well, except for Atobe-san, of course. That guy is a secretly a girl in hiding…," Shinji drawled.

Tezuka really wanted some aspirin. Now that the shock had worn off all he wanted was to go home. So Tezuka preceded to do that by walking away. He grabbed his stuffed and walked as Shinji wondered on Atobe's true gender. It's not that he didn't wonder as well or agree, but he wanted to go home and soak in a bath.

The next afternoon after practice he again approached his locker to change his shoes. By his locker was a bag though was a cloth bag. He quickly opened his locker and saw a note inside. He grabbed it and gingerly opened it and read:

"Hey Tezuka, since you weren't satisfied last time I got you a gift.

I can't leave a customer unhappy so I plan to try until you find one

to your liking. Enjoy and your welcome."

-Fuji

Tezuka slowly put the note back in his locker and ignoring the now squirming bag, he walked toward the office. He had been putting this of, but if he wanted to stay here he had to get one. It was time to get that restraining order.

A/N: Enjoy it? I hope so, if you did please comment. All comments welcome! Thanks for reading!

-Mint


End file.
